John Cena
John Cena is one of the main WWE superstars from the WWE Series. Character Description TBA In Super Smash Bros. 4 TBA Attributes TBA Moveset *Neutral: Can't see me Punch: John Cena punches with his right hand, then a left, and then a powerful punch. *Forward: Roundhouse KIck: Cena kicks out fast. *Up: Uppercut: Cena uppercuts. *Down: Low Kick: Cena low sweeps. *Dash Attack: Flying Shoulder Block: Cena launches himself with his shoulder knocking off the opponent. *Forward Smash: Cena Block: John Cena charges 3 inches forward with his Shoulder tackling *Up Smash: Super Upper: Like the Mega Upper, John Cena uppercuts very hard. *Down Smash: Spinning Splits: Cena spins on the ground doing the splits. *Air: Sex Kick: Cena sticks his foot out. *Forward Air: Five Knuckle Shuffle: Cena arcs him arm back and slams it on the opponent making a meteor smash. *Back Air: Back Elbow: Cena sticks his elbow back at the opponent. *Up Air: Air Upper: Cena arcs both hands up and swings it down, but the opponent is going upwards. *Down Air: Drill Kick: John Cena does a drill kick that traps his opponents. *Grab Pummel: Cena grabs the enemy with one hand and knees them in the mid-section. *Forward Throw: Punches the opponent forward. *Back Throw: Throws the opponent down backwards. *Up Throw: Holds the enemy up and uppercuts with his left hand. *Down Throw: Throws them down and does the Five Knuckle Shuffle while standing. *Floor (Back): Does a backward punch. *Floor (Front): Punches around him. *Floor (Trip): Kicks around him. *Edge (<100%): Gets back to the stage but slowly slides. *Edge (100%+): Gets back to the stage & jabs hard forward. *Neutral Special: Attitude Adjustment: Cena grabs a nearby opponent, puts them over his shoulders, and drops them to the ground with his signature move, the Attitude Adjustment. *Side Special: Flying Shoulder Tackle: Cena performs a flying shoulder tackle at his opponent. If it hits, Cena dives past the opponent and you can press the command again to execute a second shoulder tackle in either direction. *Up Special: Rise Above Hate: Three other wrestlers (Orton, Edge, and Kane) pop out of thin air and Cena uses them as steps to recover towards the stage. *Down Special: STF: Cena grabs a nearby opponent and locks them in the STF submission. *Final Smash: Crowd Chants: Two large crowds of people appear on either side of Cena and perform Cena's signature chants, alternating between "Let's Go Cena!" and "Cena Sucks!" '- '''Opponents caught between the crowds are juggled upwards and take moderate damage for 6-8 seconds. '- '''At the end of the move, Cena raises his arms, causing both crowds to cheer and sending opponents flying. Taunts *Up: Does his famous "You Can't See Me" Taunt while saying the famous words. *Side: Raises both hands up with his middle. *Down: Salutes and throws his arm down. On-Screen Appearance *Runs in and throws his shirt away. Cheer *Male & Female: CENA! CENA! CENA! Victory Poses *TBA *TBA *TBA Losing Pose * Event Matches TBA Trophy TBA Costume *Default Costume: Current John Cena *2nd Costume: Green Shirt (Green Team) *3rd Costume: Red Shirt (Red Team) *4th Costume: Black Shirt *5th Costume: Blue Shirt (Blue Team) *6th Costume: Camo Shirt *7th Costume: Pink Shirt *8th Costume: 2004 Attire (Alternate Costume) Gallery Triva TBA Category:Pichu95 Category:WWE Series Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes